Until I find a new song
by Artemisa
Summary: Legolas and Elrohir are lovers, but the war menaces to destroy their souls. Set many centuries before the Council in Rivendell. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  And this is YAOI (male and male couple) but not explicit sex. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Prologue 

"I will have to leave now" a sad voice whispered on Elrohir's ears, hot tears were dropped on his cheeks. The dark haired elf took his lover's face and turned up to him. Gray and blue eyes met and everything stopped for those souls.

" Legolas…" Elrohir drank the sweet tears and then kissed the fair blond elf  " Remember, I will always loved you and no matter how far our bodies can be, our souls always be together" Legolas nodded and turned around. Few minutes latter he had gone.

A shadow get close to Elrhoir and embarrassed him " Don't worry, you will see him soon" Elrhoir  nodded and looked at the leaving court of Mirkwood, when he couldn't see them anymore he took the other elf's hand, an elf who looked just like him, and they headed to the house.

*****

Meanwhile Legolas sighted. He loved Elrohir so much, but they were princes of their realms, and in times like this, that war was imminent, they hardly could see each other. Their fathers, who knew about their relationship, try to send one or another when politic things needed to be take care, so they could at least be together a little time. And he missed Elladan too, he was after all his best friend, the one who first realize that the Mirkwood and Rivendel princes loved each other. He sighted again, it was going to be a long way home.

TBC…

Of course this is going to be more tragic, but with hints of humor and angst. Please REVIEW .


	2. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  
  
Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, those who did it knew what I'm talking about. I will try to update as often as I am able to, specially for those persons.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Dawn was approaching slowly, the sky was gray and cloudy and the wind was strong and cold. In their camp, the elves were already preparing their things to continue their journey to their home: Mirkwood. Although they enjoyed been in the roads and foreign forests, the atmosphere was tense and expecting, because they were at war. The dwarfs declared it when a group of elves coming from Lothlorién denied them the help they needed with a group of orcs. Almost thirty dwarfs died then, and the few who managed to escaped told their king that the elves where responsible of it. Of course this was the opportunity to declare the war, since the relations were already bad and the only thing they needed was a justification. But what the dwarfs didn't know was that those elves refused helping them because they were been chased by,not orcs, but uruk hai and spiders, giant spiders, so they preferred to keep the dwarfs out of that battle. The dwarfs never wanted to listen, so they were at war.  
  
"Prince Legolas, we are ready to leave" Kointh said "Good. Let's go then, we need to reach Mirkwood's borders tonight." Legolas stood up and headed to his horse. " Ai Elrohir, the more I approach to my home, the more I get far from you. There was a time when I felt joy arriving to Mirkwood, now I just felt despair" he whispered. They have been traveling for five days almost without rest, everyone was getting tired but they knew the importance of arriving home as soon as possible. "My Lord" an elven sentinel said coming closer the prince, he was breathing hard and was very altered "I'm one of the east explorers. We have seen a group of elves, Lothlorién elves, fighting orcs, too much orcs. I'm afraid they can't win" "Then we should help them" Legolas went to the center of the camp, everyone shut up and looked at their prince. "A group of orcs is attacking elves not far from here, we are going to help them, leave everything here and hid it." With that he went to the fighting place with his warriors, few of them followed their prince after hiding their things. While running, Legolas only could thought in one thing and it was not the possibility of the dead, or getting hurt, it was the only person that he had ever loved " I hope you are better than I"  
  
*****  
  
"We are surrounded. Where are the lords?" Erestor shouted, avoiding a dwarf who wanted his head "I don't know" Glorfindel answered killing two dwarfs with the same movement. "The last time I saw them, they were heading to the waterfalls. They looked very upset" "And I don't blame them. The dwarfs are too close of Rivendell" "I just hope they are all right, Lord Elrond will be more than angry if they are hurt" "Elladan and Elrhoir are good fighters, the best I've seen, not counting the prince of Mirkwood. They know how to take care" "But they are too impulsive, that is what I fear" At this Erestor couldn't reply  
  
At the waterfalls, the twins were fighting a large group of dwarfs alone. Back to back, beheading all the dwarfs who dared to approach too near. But there were too many "Elladan, we cannot contain them if we continue like this " "I know, lets..." "But..." "It doesn't matter" The twins didn't had the need to talk, they new what the other thought. It was a bond between the two who was very precocious to them, and very useful at times like this. When the dwarfs were attacking they jumped over them, took out their bows and shut their arrows with such perfection that half the dwarfs laid dead after a few minutes. Then they beheaded the dwarfs near them and repeated the killing with the bows. After an hour of this movements all the dwarfs laid dead. "We are the best!" Elladan shouted holding up his sword. Elrohir sweatdroped "Elladan, aren't you overreacting?" " You think?" Elrohir nodded "There you are! How many times I have to tell you Don't separate!" "Clam down Erestor, we are all right" Elladan smiled "We could heard that" Glorfindel pointed "Let's return to Rivendell, all the dwarfs have been defeated" The twins nodded and they went to Imladris. Elrohir looked at the sky and sighed "Legolas, I miss you so much. I love you" Elladan turned to looked at his brother with tenderly eyes and took his hand.  
  
*****  
  
The fighting was getting worse, Haldir thought. The orcs were too many for the little group of fifteen elves. Every time they killed one orc, two more immediately took his place. Suddenly arrows came out of nowhere and killed the nearest orcs. Haldir looked at the direction at the arrows and his eyes sparkled with hope "Mirkwood elves!" he shouted. The orcs turned around to face the new elves, but they were now more elves than orcs, after a while, the orcs were all dead. "Thank you" Haldir approached to the nearest silvan elf, who bowed "Your help save our life. Who is in charge?" "Prince Legolas, sir" Haldir froze at the name. "It couldn't be" he thought "Elbereth no! Not him"  
  
"Are you alright?" In the opposite side where Haldir was, Legolas was checking his warriors and the ones from Lothlorién. "Yes your majesty, thanks to you and yours" Odelm said "What were you doing here?" "Our Lady send an urgent message from your father, my lord. The orcs have been chasing us since we left the borders of Lorién, so we weren't able to returned with more warriors" "Who is in charge of this mission?" Legolas asked nodding "Haldir, my lord" Legolas stared at the elf in surprise, a worry and sad surprise "Haldir..." he repeated. He suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please REVIEW 


	3. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! Those who did it will have a very good Karma, that will turned to you three times!!! I know that elves don't feel the weather, and never get tired, but in this story they do. English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter II 

Legolas just stood there. All the elves were going one side or another, helping the injured ones or burring those who weren't so lucky and had died. But the prince was oblivious to all this, his thoughts were focused in just one thing: Haldir.

            When he got the notice that a group of Lorién were having troubles, he certainly haven't expected that Haldir was among them, after all he was one of the most important guardians of the Golden Woods, so why he was away of his duties?

"Majesty, are you all right? Have you been injured? Asked a Mirkwood elf misunderstanding the cause for Legolas' behavior.

"No, I'm fine. I just... I have to talk with the person in charge"

"Haldir is over there my lord" pointed an elf from Lothlorién. Legolas nodded and headed to where Haldir was. He knew he couldn't avoid him, not in front of his people, and not in those circumstances. Oh, but it was going to be very difficult, and he was starting to feel a little dizzy for the lack of rest and for the fight. When he was getting close to Haldir, he sighed and approached faster.

            Meanwhile, Haldir was trying hard to avoid the fair prince, he didn't care if all the elves get notice, he just didn't want to see him. But when he heard the light steps behind him he knew that all his efforts had been in vain. Of course Legolas will try to act normal, he though, the prince was the kind of person who prefer to die before the others know his problems.

"Haldir, I was told that you are in charge" His voice was as calm as always, his face didn't betrayed any emotion

"Yes, my prince. " no feeling, no emotions

"What are you doing so far from Lothlorién? Has something happened?"

"No, your majesty. I have an urgent message from the Lady. I was ordered to deliver it to the King or Prince of Mirkwood" And he took out a letter and reached to Legolas. While doing so, his hands tremble, the prince looked at him in confusion, eyes full of worry.

"Are you injured?" 

"No, I'm fine" but he was breathing hard

"Are you sure?"

"Please, don't worry for me"

"My lord, what do we do now?" another elf interrupted 

"Let's set a camp. Mirkwood is not too far, but we need to rest. Of course you are welcome to my father's'realm" Legolas said turning to Haldir "You might rest there"

"We accept your offer, my prince. We are at your command" Legolas nodded "Now if you excuse me, I shall check how my people is doing"  Legolas didn't stopped him. He just turned around, heading to some place were he could read the letter

"He is not well, my Lord" a Mirkwood elf told him. The prince looked at him frowning

"What do you mean?"

"We have been talking with the elves of Lothlorién, they are very worry because he's been acting like that since a few years ago. They don't know what's happening to him"

"And the Lady?"

"She just stared at him sympathetic" Legolas turned around and left.

            It was a tall tree, not too far from the camping, but far enough to get the privacy that Legolas wanted. He couldn't  stopped thinking about Haldir. He was surly acting strange, but why he hadn't admitted it? He had always been very proud, true. But with him he acted very different. Acted. It was in the past now. He remembered the time when the guardian saw Elrohir and him kissing. Elrohir...

"I miss you. I feel lost without you" he sighed. Elrohir, the war... and now Haldir, more and more things were getting out of control. Why everything was wrong? But if Haldir hadn't come to deliver the letter...

"The letter! I almost forget about it" and as he read it, his face went pale. "It can't be... I need to go to Lothlorién, this is urgent and if I wait for my father to receive it, it may be too late. Now I understand why Galadriel sent one of his most trusty elves" He need to find Haldir and spoke with him, so he went to the camp.

            But nobody had seen him since he last spoke with the prince. Legolas cursed desperate and went walking near the camp. 

            *****

"Elrohir, are you all right?" Glorfindel was worry for his pupil. Since the leaving of the Mirkwood prince, the younger twin had been melancholic and even Elladan wasn't able to cheer him up.

"Yes, I was just thinking"

"Of him" It wasn't a question.  Elrohir smiled sadly

"Of him"

"Listen child, I really care for the young prince, so don't take my words wrong. I have heard things; things about Legolas and Haldir." Elrohir frowned 

"I don't want to know"

"Just listen. Some elves believe that they had been lovers, and that they still are, but because of the new alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell, he has taken you"

"That is not true!" Elrohir shouted "Legolas have not taken any lover in his hole life, the same as me. We loved each other, and even if he didn't he would have told me that "

"Even with the possibility of breaking a new alliance?"

"He is not that kind of person! Listen Glorfindel, I respect you, and I see you as my second father, but I will not tolerate that kind of comments about Legolas. Even if it's you who are saying it"

"But you need to face that possibility"

"Glorfindel" a third voice said "He is right and I'm witness of it. Legolas is my best friend and was my brother's until they become lovers and their bonds grew tighter. He has never been in love, less been in love with Haldir"

"Elladan..." The younger twin looked at his brother thankfully

"Do you think that I would allow anyone to harm my brother? Not even my best friend. But the love I see in the eyes of Legolas is true and I swear by it"

"Well then. As I'd said before, I care for Legolas. I had always seen him like your brother and so a son. But I just wanted to be sure that you are not going to be hurt for this"

"I had heard the things they said Glorfindel. But I trust Legolas with my soul" The older elf only nodded.

                        ***

Hours had passed and Legolas hadn't found Haldir yet. He was becoming impatient, and when he decided to stop looking at him, he saw him sited below a tree, very far of the camp.

Haldir  looked at him while he approached without emotions

"You are too far to the camp, it could be dangerous"

"And you care?" Legolas was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected such hard comment 

"I was looking for you" Haldir stood up supporting himself on the trunk of the tree

"Really?" Legolas closed his eyes in pain. Such hope in his voice

"Do you know what is the letter about?"

"No" his eyes become empty 

"I need to go to Lothlorién. I'm leaving tomorrow. You take the letter to my father, he will understand. Since I'm going alone, you will lead all the elves to my father's realm"

"You can't go alone" Suddenly his eyes recovered his past fire "It's too dangerous"

"I know, but my people is tired. They had been traveling without rest" 

"The same as you. Maybe you could deceive the others, but not me. Your are exhausted" they were too close

"It's my duty. I need to go." Legolas whispered and without advise, Haldir took the young prince for the shoulders and kissed him. Legolas pushed him. Haldir looked for the tree's support again

"Don't do that! Ever again! Don't destroy our friendship doing this again"

"I have already told you. I love you"

"And I have already told you that I don't. I love Elrohir"

"You keep saying that" and Haldir started to tremble

"Haldir, what's the matter?" Legolas asked worried

"Nothing, just leave me alone" Haldir tried to turned around but without the support of the tree he lost his balance and he would have fallen if Legolas hadn't supported him.

"Haldir..." Legolas started, but the words were forgotten when he touched Haldir's skin. He was cold, very cold

"Don't touch me princeling"

"What's wrong with you. Tell me! What's happening to you?" now Legolas was demanding to know and he caught Haldir from the wrists. " you are not leaving until you have told me. Maybe I can help you" At this words, Haldir looked at him with such anger and grief that Legolas let go his wrists and looked at him confused

"You! Help me? " and he laughed, a laugh full of pain "But my Prince, YOU are the cause of it."

"What?"

"You are killing me Legolas. I loved you, but you don't love me in return. Your heart is with Elrond's younger son. I don't have any chances against him, now I realize, you two love each other deeply. And so I'm dying from a broken heart" Legolas didn't know what to said.

TBC....

Please REVIEW


	4. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: All the reviews are wonderful! Thanks a lot, I hope you keep doing it (remember Karma) English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter III 

"You said nothing?" Haldir looked at the shocked prince with anger. Legolas was exhausted and cold, he had lost blood and know he was shocked, he trembled resting his hand on the trunk looking for support. Haldir realize the condition of his love and regretted his harsh words, after all Legolas had never meant harm to him 

"I'm sorry, I should never have told you"

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, in any way. But I can't help it, I love Elrohir. I... I don't know how to deal with this" Haldir frizzed with the last words of the Mirkwood prince, in all the time he had known him, he hadn't ever heard Legolas admit that he couldn't deal with something, anything. The two remained silence

"Prince Legolas!" an elf interrupted them, a Lothlorién elf. Legolas cursed himself, now gossips where going to start again.

"What is it?"

"The west patrol had seen a group of orcs coming this way"

"Then we should move" the prince said looking at Haldir before he headed to the camp. Haldir followed him.

"I need to go to Lothlorién" Legolas said to his warriors "The Lady has sent an urgent message summoning the three elven nations there. You will return to Mirkwood, give this to my father, he will understand my actions. You must go now, before the orcs see us"

"Who are going to go with you, your majesty?"

"I'm going alone"

"You can't! My prince is too dangerous"

"All of you need rest, and the group of Lothlorién is injured. I will be able to reach the Golden Woods faster if I go alone"

"Majesty, you need rest as well" But Legolas look at him with eyes that didn't accept any discussion. The Mirkwood elves bowed

"As you wish, Prince Legolas"

"Prince Legolas!" Haldir approached the Mirkwood group "Please allow me to go with you"

"No Haldir, you will lead them to my father's realm" saying that Legolas left 

            *****

            He ran as fast as the wind, almost without stopping, thinking on what Haldir had told him, thinking on Elrohir and thinking in Galadriel's letter. At the end of the first week he barely could focus his vision, and was nearly collapsing, but he knew he had to reach Lothlorién as fast as he could, for the Lady's letter was very disturbing. 

            While running he heard noises, noises that he could recognize. He stopped pulling his bow out and reaching for an arrow.

"Surrender know, elf prince and maybe you could live"

"I will not. Better dead than prisoner" a cruel laughed followed by an arrow made Legolas shut his bow after avoiding said arrow with naturally grace, something fall down

"You impress me young prince. Even if you are almost collapsing your skills are amazing, it's a shame that you didn't realize about our presence earlier" As figure stepped closer, Legolas was able to confirm what he had thought, it was an uruk-hai, and not only one but six, not counting the one who had fell. He reached from an other arrow and fired. 

            This time the uruk-hai avoided it, but not fully, for the elven weapon went through his arm. They all shouted and attacked the prince. Legolas fired his arrows killing one more before his bow was useless because of the distance. Contrary of orcs, the uruk-hai's skin was harder and he couldn't penetrate it with arrows on short distances. He put the bow aside and grabbed his elven knifes. 

            He fought like if he wasn't exhausted and although he received many cuts and that he was twice stabbed, one in the stomach and the other in his right arm, he managed to kill two more of them. The three remaining stepped back, and Legolas fell onto his knees breathing hard. The uruk-hais laughed 

"It useless, you are ours young prince" Legolas looked at him with anger pressing his stomach wound, he tried to stand up, but he just couldn't, he fell again. The uruk-hai laughed but stopped doing it when an arrow went through the throat of one of them. The others turned around to see who was the intruder. Another arrow was shut and another monster fell dead. The last uruk-hai rushed to the fallen prince's side with the intention to use him like a shelter. 

            Legolas had looked at the killing with surprise, fighting to remain conscious and when he realize that the uruk-hai was approaching him he grabbed his knifes tightly trying to stand up again, but in front his eyes  the uruk-hai fell dead with an elven knife on his back.

"Legolas!"

"Haldir?" the prince fell down again. Haldir reached him grabbing him by the arms and looking into his gray-blue eyes "Why are you here? Who is in charge of the warriors?

"Don't worry, I left Gianth in charge." Recognizing the name of one of his most trustful warriors, Legolas visibly relaxed"  I've told you that it was too dangerous! You are still too impulsive young one"

"Young one?" Legolas chuckled despite the situation "It had been centuries since you didn't call me that"

"Well, I didn't see it right for you are a prince. And... well, it have been odd when I was trying to make you love me"

"Haldir..." Legolas started but suddenly he lost all his strength, and went flat on Haldir arms

"Legolas!"

"I'm alright" 

"How can you say that? I know that you don't like to admit that you are injured, but this is ridiculous. I thought that you have passed out!"

"I haven't, I just don't have anymore stamina" Legolas said weakly

"You have lost a lot of blood, you are exhausted and you..." Legolas started trembling with laugher "What is so funny?"

"Look at the proud and serious Haldir panic"

"Really Legolas, sometimes I don't believe that you are a mature prince" Haldir said while dressing the prince's wounds stopping the bleeding. In the process Legolas lost conciseness. Haldir looked at him worriedly, he knew that he could die if he didn't rest, but Lothlorién was still too far for them to make it in time. After a moment of thinking he lifted the young prince and started walking opposite the way to the Golden Woods.

            It didn't passed much time when Legolas opened his eyes, he felt his injured arm around a neck, the other flat at his side and his head resting in a comforting shoulder.

"Haldir?"

"Don't talk child, you are in no condition"

"Haldir what are you doing?" the prince's voice was weak

"You need help"

"I don't. I just need to rest for a moment" Haldir closed his eyes with pain, Legolas' voice was almost a whisper. 

"Stop being so stubborn! Legolas you can die and I'm not allowing it" 

"Lothlorién is still too far"

"I know, that's why we aren't heading there"

"Then, where...?"

"Rivendell" was Haldir's answered. 

TBC....

Please REVIEW


	5. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Lady of Legolas: You really like Haldir, right? Keep reading and you will know what's going to happen to him. Just a little patience; in this chapter I think you can start figuring it ^_^ And I'm so glad that you are expecting to read the next chapters! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but life had been a little bit complicated but as I have said, I swear by my Star that I will finish every story that I started, so you don't have to worry. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter IV

            When Elrohir heard that Haldir was found trying to arrive to Rivendel with an almost dying Legolas he felt that the world was spinning so fast that if he didn't hold to something he will fell. Elladan, feeling a light hand grabbing his shoulder, turned to look to his twin concernedly.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I am not" Elrohir whispered to his ear so his father and Glorfindel didn't hear him. Elladan nodded 

"Father if you excuse us" And holding his brother tight  they left the room before Elrond could said anything. Of course the Lord of Imladris knew that his younger son was suffering for his lover

"My lord…" Glorfindel started

"I know Glorfindel, they will catch up with the party who found them. And maybe it's the best if  what the scout told us is true. Haldir will be too tired but he will refuse any help unless the grandsons' of his lords. And if the young prince is so badly hurt…" he didn't want to think about it

"Do you want me to send word to king Thranduil?" Glorfidel said

"Not yet. It's better to be sure of Legolas' state before we alert him. But have an errant ready" Glorfindel bowed and left the room and Elrond prepared everything that he will need to help the prince.

            *****

"Haldir, are you sure that you are all right?" Lindir asked concerned, for Haldir seemed to be near collapsing 

"The prince is the one who must concern us at the time" Haldir said avoiding the question. After five days of travelling carrying Legolas he wasn't feeling all right, but the prince's condition got worse as they traveled to the point that he had loosed conscious and hadn't recovered  it yet.

"Haldir!" a voice shouted and the guards bowed recognizing it. Elladan and Elrohir stopped their horses and ran to the elves' group. It was the younger twin who had shouted, despair in his voice

"Is he..." Elrohir whispered when he saw the unconscious prince  

"No, no my lord. He is just unconscious " Lothlorién guardian said. Elrohir extended his hand and caress Legolas' cheek tenderly. After assuring himself that he was alive he embraced his body and carried him to his horse.

"My father needs to see him as soon as possible" was all the younger twin said after hurrying to Rivendel. Elladan looked him disappear and turned his attention to Haldir, that now that he was free from the light weight of the prince and knowing that he couldn't do anything else he had looked for the support of the closest trunk.

"You are exhausted" the twin lord said. It wasn't a question. The blond elf just returned the glance

"Take my horse Haldir and go to Rivedell"

"Thanks my lord. I will do it for I'm really very tired" Elladan watched how the guardian mounted the white horse. He wanted to go with him to make sure that he actually reaches the elven realm because he seemed to be near passing out, but he knew that the proud elf wouldn't accept it. So he saw Haldir left and then he headed to his house with the other scouts.

            *****

            When Elrond looked at the Mirkwood prince he really got worried and immediately started to tending his wounds. Elrohir never left Legolas' side and after a couple of hours the elf lord allowed himself to take a sit in a nearly chair.

"The wounds are dressed, fortunately there wasn't any Poisson" he said to his son

"He is so cold" Elrohir said concernedly taking Legolas' hand in his

" He has lost a lot of blood, and he is exhausted, he need to rest. I will send an errand to Thranduil, he needs to know what happened to his son" Elrohir nodded absently, all his attention on his lover. Elrond smiled tenderly standing up he went to his son's side and squeeze his shoulder  "Don't worry my son, he will be all right, before we notice we will being chasing and forcing him to rest. I assume that you will stay here" Elrond didn't wait his son affirmation, he knew " the most important thing is to keep him warm, just don't allow him to get cold and he will recover soon. If anything happens I will be tending Haldir" and saying this he closed the door behind him.

            Elrhoir sighed and kissed Legolas' lips.

"Don't worry my little green leaf I will keep you warm" and taking out his boots he laid next to the smaller elf and embraced him.

            *****

            Glorfindel was at the gates waiting for Haldir. When Elrhoir first arrived he had only said that Haldir wasn't well at all, but this was enough to the blond elf of Rivendell to know that Haldir was going to need help although he never will accept it.

            And when Haldir finally arrived he was just in time to catch him and prevented him to fall.

"Come, you need to rest" Glorfindel said

"Indeed" Haldir smiled supporting himself on his friend. Glorfindel looked at him with concerned eyes, concerned as well as gentle and... loving? Haldir shook his head, he was so tired that he was imagining things.

TBC...

Please don't forget to REVIEW!

TBC....

Please REVIEW


	6. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but since now I will update more frequent, it's a promise. 

            I don't know what position Haldir exactly has (captain, guardian of the borders, general, counselor (I really doubt it)...) but for me he is the captain of Lothlorién army. 

Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me, keep doing it!

Lady of Legolas: When I saw the movie "The Two Towers" I really got very upset, how could they do that to Haldir??!!! I just knew that you were going to be more than upset. So, I just wanted to tell you because of that I plan to write a fic dedicate to the great (and certainly NOT DEAD) Haldir as soon as I finish this one. Hope you keep reading my stories! 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter V

            Glorfindel helped Haldir to reach the guestrooms of Elrond's house since the Lorién elf was near collapsing from exhaustion. Neither of them said a word, but Glorfindel looked constantly at Haldir with concern for as they made their way, Haldir was leaning more and more on him to the point that few moments before they reach their destination Glorfindel was practically lifting Haldir. When they entered the room Haldir sighed deeply as Glorfindel helped him to lay down on the bed.

"Lord Elrond will come soon" Glorfindel said standing next to the bed with the clear intention of stay there

"Is he with the prince?" Haldir asked, the other elf nodded and Haldir relaxed. Silence fall between the two and after some minutes Haldir turned to look at Elrond's counselor "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"I do, but it's better to ask when you are alright"

"I AM well. Just tired"

"Very tired not to say exhausted" Glorfindel said a little amused. Haldir looked at him with eyes that could kill a Balrog "Sorry" Glorfindel said with a little grin and looked to the window, Haldir was going to say something when a knock on the door interrupted him and Elladan entered

"How is he?" the older twin asked thinking that the captain of Lothlorién was already resting 

"Still awake, young one" Haldir said with a tired grin. In official matters he called the twins, lords, but otherwise he treat them very familiar for he had been one of their tutors when they were studying in Lorién as well as a friend.

"Young?" Elladan said pouting "We are not young anymore Haldir"

"Younger than me always, and not by merely hundred of years" Elladan raised his hands defeated.

"Anyway you must be resting"

"Not until I know how is Legolas"

"Legolas will recover Haldir, worry not" Elrond said entering the room "Will you rest now?"

"My lord!" Haldir said surprised and Elrond smiled 

"We leave you for now. When you recover your strength we will talk" and saying this he pulled Elladan out of the room. Glorfindel followed them closing the door behind him. 

Before the door was totally close, Haldir was already asleep.

"How is Legolas, Dad?" Elladan asked and Elrond smiled for his son's knowledge of him 

"Not well. The worst had passed, but he is still very weak and I'm afraid that he had lost a lot of blood"

"But what were they doing?" Glorfindel said concerned "Traveling alone in this dangerous times"

"We won't know until they told us" The lord of Rivendel said sighing "I'll be in my study if anything happens" bowing Elladan and Glorfindel watched him leave

"I must go" the blond elf said, but Elladan grabbed him by the arm

"Glorfindel I want to talk with you"

"Sure young one, what is it?" Elladan rolled his eyes. No matter that they were two millennia old, they were still one of the younger generation of elves. "Well, it could be worse" he thought "we could have Legolas' age" (1) 

"Not here" the twin said "Lets go outside" Glorfindel looked at Elladan puzzled but followed him anyway. They went through the beautiful gardens and sat near a fountain more or less far away the main house

"So?" Glorfindel asked 

"Have you tell him?" Elladan said after a moment of silence. Glorfindel looked more puzzled at the gray eyed  elf. Said elf sighed deeply

"Have you tell Haldir that you love him?"

"WHAT?" Glorfindel said almost falling into the fountain

"You don't think that we haven't notice, right?"

"Notice what? Elladan you are hallucinating, I think that the cushion your brother threw to you hit you worse than we thought" Elladan pouted, but immediately turned serious 

"Glorfindel, please listen to me. Maybe Elrohir and I are mere children to the majority of elves but we have grown up, and we know about certain thinks. We have seen how your eyes shine when Haldir is mention or how you act when he is near."

"Oh. And how is it?"

"The same way Elrohir's eyes shine when someone talks about Legolas" Glorfindel remain silent and he was going to stand up and go, but he thought it better and sat again

"Indeed I was wrong to considered you mere elflings." He said serious but started laughing suddenly "Do you know how ironic is to have this conversation with one elf who I see as my son? Very well then, since it will be pointless to deny it I won't do it. I love Haldir" he sighed deep before continuing "I love Haldir and answering your first question, no, I haven't tell him anything"

"But why? Are you expecting him to make the first move?" again gentle laugher

"No, young one" he said emphasizing the word young "I haven't tell him because it will be useless" and his eyes turned very sad "You know better than anyone that Haldir is deeply in love with the prince of Mirkwood, although Legolas' heart belongs to your twin. No matter what I said he will never love me in return and to make things worse, I can't even resent Legolas for I care for him as I care for you and Elrohir" Glorfindel had confessed much more than Elladan had thought, and for few seconds he didn't know what to say.

"You are not..." he started hesitantly 

"Dying for a broken heart?" the older elf finished for him "No, no yet. To tell the true I just realize about my feelings towards him about fifty years ago or so."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know" Glorfindel said looking at the cloudy sky. It will rain that afternoon. The blond elf sighed shaking his head "Does Elrohir know about this too?" Elladan nodded and Glorfindel smiled and was going to add something else when Lindir approached to them, anguish in his face.

"Lord Elladan, Glorfindel you must come. Something horrible has happened"

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked

"The eastern patrol found a Lothlorién elf, an errant we think"

"You think? Is he unconscious?" Elladan said feeling more concerned with each second

"No my lord, I'm afraid he is dead. Some of us are guarding where he was found waiting for orders"

"Have you tell my father?"

"No my lord. It seems that prince Legolas got very ill, your father and brother are with him and ordered not to be interrupt"

"Legolas..." Elladan whispered concerned for his best friend. "And why didn't you bring the body?" he said aloud now

"Well... the body... he was tear into pieces" Elladan and Glorfindel interchange horrified glances 

TBC....

(1) I don't know if in Tolkien's Universe this is true but in mine it is ^_^

Please REVIEW


	7. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter VI

            Indeed that afternoon rain fell in Imladris as if the sky was crying for the loose of one of the first born. Elladan and Glorfindel were standing in front of the head of the fair being who's eyes were unfocused in the void.

"Lets go Elladan. There's nothing we can do here" Glorfindel said resting his hand on his pupil's shoulder

"Go ahead. I will follow you in a minute"

"Elladan..." but the young lord didn't move. Glorfindel shock his head, he knew that Elladan was horrified and watching the scene longer wouldn't do any good to him, but he knew too that the older twin needed to be alone.

"Just one minute, my lord" Elladan grinned sadly. Glorfindel have just remained him that his people needed him. Watching how the rain washed the blood on the trunks, stones and grass he turned around and left. 

            *****

            Elrohir was laying on the bed embracing Legolas tightly, a thunder made him turned to look at the window. The rain was getting worse as well as the cold, he looked down at his lover again sighing. Legolas looked so pale, so lifeless...

"Elrohir?" the younger twin startle but relaxed recognizing the voice "How is he? I heard that he got ill"

"He stopped breathing for a while. Father got really scared, I thing that for a moment he believed that Legolas was already dead"

"Is he well now?"

"We don't know. After what it seemed an eternity he started breathing again. Then he started trembling but at this father relaxed, he said it was a good sign."

"Better trembling that complete still" Elladan said and Elrohir nodded looking at him for the first time since his twin entered.

"Elladan!" he cried "You are soaked! And you must be freezing." Elladan didn't said anything, he was still shocked by the sight of the mutilate elf and didn't want to bother Elrohir with that kind of things right now. But they were twins, and Elrohir needed only to look at his brother's eyes to know that he was bearing a heavy burden "What happened?"

"Elrohir I... I don't want to tell you, not now. Where is father?"

"He was exhausted after bringing Legolas back to wherever he was wandering. He went to rest" Elladan sighed.

"Tell me brother, I can see it is tearing you apart"

"You have much to worry right know"

"As well as you, for he is your best friend. Do you remember our pact after mother... you know, after what happened to mother?" Elladan nodded

"We swear that we will face everything together. Good or bad"

"Tell me then. Come, undress and get in here. After you are warm, you can help me warm Legolas' body " Elladan nodded and did as he was told. He knew that he needed his brother to accept what had passed as well as his brother needed him to keep the hope. So he told Elrohir everything.

            *****

            Glorfindel entered Haldir's room as quiet as the shadows, not wanting to wake up the guardian of Lothlorién. After seen that Elladan went directly where his twin was, he relaxed a little for he knew that the twins always helped each other in their concerns, so changing for dry clothes he went to see how Haldir was doing.

            He found him still asleep, the bed a mess, it was obvious that he wasn't having a peaceful rest. Haldir moan in pain and grabbed tightly the silk bedsheet as if his life depended on it. Frowning he approached to the laying elf and put his hand on Haldir's in an attempt to comfort him, of course that was what he wanted, but he startled when Haldir actually relaxed to his touch. 

"You are safe, my friend" Glorfindel said seating in a chair next to the bed and wondering what have the prince and the guardian faced to be that anxious and when he remembered the smashed elf he shivered. 

            *****

            Elrond awoke after a long and restful sleep, he had already recovered the energy he gave to Legolas and now he thought it was time to speak with the guardian of Lothlorién, but first he wanted to be sure that the prince was doing well.

            He opened the door where his younger son and Legolas were and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two elflings embraced, what meant that Legolas was recovering, but his smile faded when he saw Elladan there as well paler than usual, his wet cloths laying in the floor.

"Father..." Elrohir whispered 

"What happened to your brother?" the lord whispered in returned approaching to the bed

"He have bad news I fear. It will be better if he tell you, but not now" the younger twin said looking down at his sleeping brother. Elrond nodded in understanding and turned his attention to the prince.

"And Legolas?"

"He breaths" Elrohir said with such shining and relieved eyes that broke his father's heart.

"You need to rest Elrohir, you look tired"

"I can't, not until both of them are well" Elrohir shocked his head.

"I'm not telling you to leave them, just have some sleep. If you get exhausted they will have to take care of you, and they will be very angry for not taking care of yourself" Elrohir nodded with a grin, of course he didn't want to give his twin an excuse to emphasis the 'little brother' thing.

"Very well father" and before Elrond left the room, he was asleep, so was the tension he had being enduring the past days.

            The lord of Imladris headed then to Haldir's room and he was surprised to see Glorfindel there holding the guardian's hand.

"Is everything well, my friend?"

"My lord! Yes, of course." Glorfindel said startled at his friend's sudden incoming. 

"Do you know what happened to make Elladan so weary? It seems that Elrohir knows, but he thinks that it will be better if he tell me"

"I do" Glorfindel nodded and standing up he followed his lord and friend to the door, with a last glance at the sleeping elf he closed the door behind him and went with Elrond to his study. 

TBC....

Please REVIEW


	8. Chapter VII

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Lady of Legolas: As the story advances, the pairings will getting more importance, not all the parings have appeared, but I promise next chapter will have a lot of your beloved Haldir.

Red Pirate: It's sooo nice to hear that, it means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter as well.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter VI

            Elrond stared at Glorfindel lost in thoughts. His counselor had finished telling him what had happened and the lord of Imladris was as shocked as angry, one thought replaced the other and so in a crazy frenzy; despair, worry, anger, sadness... fear. 

            Meanwhile Glorfindel was divided from the urge to return to his love and kept the nightmares away or to comfort his lord and friend. After what seemed an eternity, Elrond gave live signals again and looked at the blonde elf.

"We better wake up Haldir, we can't wait longer" Elrond said startling his counselor

"But he's still exhausted"

"Maybe I can be of help" a voice from the door made both elves looked in that direction surprised. They didn't expect that person to be there,

"Sorry for being so rude, but I knocked several times and had no answer" Legolas apologized leaning on the door for support, he was breathing a little forced and holding tight his right arm with his left.

"You are not suppose to be up!" Elrond said a little loud while he and Glorfindel rushed to the prince's side. Both older elves helped Legolas to reach a chair where the prince collapsed.

"You certainly are Thranduil's son. Same stubbornness" Elrond said looking at him intensely. 

"Young prince, you near die few hours ago" Glorfindel scowled him. "You are weak and..." Legolas lost the next words Glorfindel said, he felt dizzy, his wounds ached and the almost shouts of the elder weren't helping at all.

"Are you alright child?" Elrond asked when several minutes after Glorfindel finished his lecture the prince didn't seemed to notice. Legolas looked at them sheepishly.

"Actually no" he said at last. No point in telling them the contrary and then collapsed in front of them. "But I need to talk with you"

"I assume that my sons are sleeping" Elrond said and smiled warmly at Legolas' affirmation nod. 

"And Haldir? Is he alright?" The prince said worried

"Just exhausted" Glorfindel said looking for a hint of love in Legolas' face. 

"It's my fault! If I hadn't been so careless, if I hadn't fainted..." Legolas hold tighter his right arm and it start bleeding a little.

"Stop that!" Elrond said moving carefully the prince's left hand "It's not your fault greenleaf" he said tenderly using the nickname Legolas' beloved ones used. All the time Glorfindel looked at the prince with sadness, for it broke the elf to see so light spirit suffering both emotionally and physically, but he had to know if the prince had feelings for the Lothlorién guardian. But the prince showed none. 

"Greenleaf looked at me" the lord said grabbing Legolas' face with his hands "You are not the one to blame"

"I need to tell you what happened, an errant from Lorién will show up soon and he will deliver you the proper message, but until that..."

"Greenleaf the errant didn't make it" Glorfindel said in almost a whispered. "He is dead" no point in telling how. Legolas looked at him first in shocked, then calmer he sighed deeply.

"I see. Did you find a letter with him?" 

"No"

"Then..." and the prince showed them the letter that Haldir gave him days ago and told them what happened to them.

*****

Elladan woke up slowly to see his twin asleep next to... a pillow. He looked for the blond prince but couldn't find him, so sighing he moved slowly to not wake Elrohir and dressing himself he went out.

"Elrohir must be exhausted, so much tension. I better let him sleep" he thought " And where did Legolas go? Can't he even be still after he nearly passed away? Of course not, is Legolas. And I doubt Elrohir will like it" he decided to go to his father's study were he certainly was going to find the elf lord, but when he was half way from it he glanced his father followed by Glorfindel who was carrying an unconscious Legolas on his arms. 

"Father! What...?"

"Peace Elladan, everything is alright. Legolas told us what happened to him and Haldir, but he is still weak and couldn't stand for too long, he need to rest now, fear not for he is no danger. Where is your brother? Things are worst than we thought"

"He is asleep in Legolas' room, he looked like he needed it and so I didn't wake him up"

"Then I'll be careful to not disturb him" Glorfindel said and then he entered the room.

"Father..." Elladan turned to Elrond, anguish in both his voice and face.

"I know my son, Glorfindel has already told me. Don't let the matter affect you much, grieve for it was indeed a tragedy, but don't despair"

"It will take time"

"I know, it is alright. Just don't take too long" Elrond approached to his older son and caressed his cheek tenderly. It broke the lord's heart to see one of his sons like that. 

"My Lord..." Glorfindel said behind him, he had already left Legolas resting on the room "If you don't need me, I would like to attend to something"

"You may go, my friend. We will set a course of action when Elrohir, Legolas and Haldir wake up" bowing Glorfindel disappeared from a corridor. Elrond and Elladan followed him with their eyes.

"He is going to see Haldir" Elladan commented

"I know."

"Sometimes everything seems too complicated..."

"And you?" the elf lord cut him off

"I'm fine, as you said I need some time, but I think I won't accept it until I understand why"

"Understanding is never an easy work, but I was not talking about that" they had started walking outside the house, into the great gardens, but at this point, under a specially high tree Elrond made a halt and turned to look at his son with piercing eyes. "Elladan where does your heart lie?" 

The question took the older twin by surprise and for a moment he just stared at his father with puzzled eyes. Why his father was asking him this? And why now? Sighing deeply he locked his gaze with his father's.

"Strange questions in strange time father. I... I don't know what to tell you. I certainly feel attraction for Rumil, but it is not the great love and passion that my brother, Haldir, Glorfindel or Legolas have"

"I tell you this because in this ill times, having a partner is always a way of not giving hope. A partner is an ally, a friend, a lover, a counselor...  Your mother help me a lot when I though hope was lost. I don't want you to be alone my son, for loneliness is one of the most terrible feelings anyone can have and it can fade a soul"

"But I am not alone" Elladan said softly "If my brother is with me I am not alone and we always  have each other and because of the love Legolas have to Elrohir my best friend is always near as well"  Elrond smiled and nodded satisfied.

"Then don't be haste in choosing a soulmate, I am relieve that you are more mature than you look"

"Father!" Elladan said pouting, but smiled despite himself when the lord of Imladris laughed aloud. It have been a weight in Elrond's heart since he knew Elrohir's relationship  with Legolas for he knew by own experience how a love of a twin could broke the other (1) 

            A sudden noise caught their attention and they turned to the window where it came.

"Stay still, you will reopen your wounds!"

"I have already walk!"

"You what?!"

"Nothing. You haven't heard nothing!"

"Oh, but I did my prince"

"I believe that our sleeping elves have began to wake up" Elrond commented

"Indeed" Elladan said looking at the window, after a few moments he chuckled. Elrond raising an elegant eyebrow looked at him, but Elladan jus shocked his head and started walking to the room. 

            When they reached Legolas' room, they saw Erestor approaching as well with a trade of food an water. The shouts had stopped.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Elladan said to Erestor who was starting to open the door

"No way" Elrond said walking to the door determinably "Elrohir! Stop doing what we think you are doing! Legolas is not fully recover!"

"WE?!" a muffle voice from the room said "Explain the 'we'!"

"Well, half Rivendel heard your shouts and have come to see what was happening" Elladan said smiling impishly, his father and Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" after some sounds and thuds the door was open by Elrohir who looked at the three elves "Half Rivendel, right?" he said frowning at his twin "Elladan, dear brother, you better run for your life" and saying this he went out chasing his brother who was having troubles while running for he almost was choking with laughter. When Elrond and Erestor entered to looked at Legolas they found the blond prince peacefully asleep... too peacefully.

"How convenient" whispered Elrond sarcastically.

            When the two older elves left the room Elrond turned to Erestor, both were grinning.

"They are the light of hope" the elven lord said. Meanwhile, Legolas had stood up and was seated on the window looking at the gray sky, tears running free from his pale cheeks.

TBC....

(1) Elrond had a twin brother called Elros, who choused mortality (being half-elven they could choused between being elf or mortal) and become the first Numorean king.

Please REVIEW


	9. Chapter VIII

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

RED PIRATE: :blushes: Thanks a lot!

ALIDA FRUIT: Glad you like this. I'm feeling bad for Legolas too and more because he is going to suffer a lot :laughs evilly: poor elf.

LADY OF LEGOLAS: You will soon discover what the letter is about, just not yet :grins evilly: I know Rumil and Elladan pairing was unexpected, maybe that feeling can turn to be something more than a quick passion, who knows? (Only time!) Hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of Haldir here  just for you!

PHOEBE: Yay! That is the best thing I can hear :blushes: thank you! It means a lot.

POKETHEPENGUIN: Glad you are liking this, I know the updating wasn't VERY soon, but here it is!

THE EVIL WITCH QUEEN: Legolas is crying because he felt responsible of Haldir's exhaustion, he doesn't know if the Lothlorién guardian is alright or injured, after all, Haldir carried the prince all the way Rivendell without stopping while Legolas was unconscious. As for the answer of your other questions :grins evilly: you will have to wait. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very, very happy)

Chapter VIII

            Haldir opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he could saw after his sight was focussed was the ceiling, strange but at the same time familiar. "I'm in Imladris" he though remembering  the past events; he could say it was about midday because of the sunlight he was able to see through the balcony's doors and the room's windows. 

He then was aware that something was holding his hand tightly and turning around he saw a figure sitting next to him, because the light was just facing the person, Haldir couldn't tell who it was at first, but as his eyes got used to the sunshine he could tell that he had golden hair... "Legolas!" Haldir's heart ran faster, his love was there with him even in Imladris, maybe hope remained, maybe the blond prince of Mirkwood could love him.

But all his hopes broke when he looked at the face to discover a sleeping Glorfindel. He laughed at himself, how he could have been so stupid? Of course Legolas will be with the person he really loved: the younger son of Elrond, how naive to think otherwise. But yet, that didn't explain why Glorfindel was there next to him, holding his hand, and it seemed that he had been there a while for he even had fallen asleep.

Glorfindel, on the other hand, become fully alert when he noticed that Haldir was moving.

"You are awake" he said softly. Haldir startled and realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when his friend had awakened.

"So are you" the guardian answered with a smile that Glorfindel returned "How long..." he felt thirsty and couldn't continue. Glorfindel handled him a cup of water and he drank half of it.

"It had been two days since Legolas and you arrived" Glorfindel hurried to said although he knew that wasn't precisely what Haldir meant to ask. Of course the Lothlorién guardian noticed, but as puzzled as he was he respected his friend's elusive answer.

"How is he?" 

"Recovering, he will be fine in a couple of days"

"Lord Elrond is certainly an amazing healer"

"He is" Glorfindel agreed. Haldir tried to sit up when he realized that Glorfindel was still holding his hand, the elder elf noticed as well and blushing he removed it. Haldir was still confused by the fact and suddenly he remembered a very worried Glorfindel taking care of him when he arrived exhausted at Imladris a few days ago. Shaking his head he sat up with the help of the other elf.

"I hope you feel better"

"I was just tired, not injured. And I need to speak with lord Elrond as soon as possible, we really have a problem"

"We know"

"Had the errand already arrived?" Haldir asked hopeful

"Not exactly" And Glorfindel told what had happened since the guardian was resting, as he heard, Haldir was more and more sad, angry and... afraid. When Glorfindel finished Haldir remained silent for a long time.

"I will leave you now so you can refresh yourself. Lord Elrond wants us to gather in his study at the afternoon"

"I will be there"

            *****

            Legolas was resting his head on Elrohir's lap while he caressed his long and blond hair. The two of them were resting in the gardens at the shadow of a big oak. Since Legolas had argued vehemently that he will recover faster if he was outside, Lord Elrond allowed him to go to the gardens and so Elrohir had come with him.

"Where is Elladan?"

"Wandering in the house" Elrohir sighed "He is... I don't know how to express it, but he is troubled"

"I know, and as his twin you must feel it"

"I do"

"Being alone will do him no good. Why don't we bring him here? We can ease his heart a bit"

"You don't mind?"

"Elrohir! He IS my best friend, of course I don't mind. Besides, we still have the nigh" the blond prince's eyes shone with mischievous delight.

" Well, then. I will go. You still are weak and need rest"

"What?" Legolas was standing up, but he felt a little dizzy. Elrohir raised an eyebrow and help his lover lay down again. "Fine, you go"

            When Legolas couldn't hear the soft footsteps of Elrohir he sighed deeply and closed his eyes allowing the wind caress his face. He had being at the edge and although Elrohir had been all this time with him, he could feel the distress that he shared with Elladan and he didn't like see his lover and best friend sad or worry. And Haldir... he hadn't been able to see the Lothlorién guard for they said that he was still asleep and for a brief moment he had though that Haldir was dead, if not why was taking so long for him to recover his strength? Elves didn't were as weak as humans and certainly had more stamina, but it wasn't like Elrond and his family to hide something like that. 

No, Haldir was alive, it was just that the journey to Imladris had been a long one "And having to carry me..." the prince though "That is why is exhausted, but still..." he suddenly froze and started shaking badly, the words 'dying for a broken heart' sound in his heart and soul so loud that it was painful. "I am not to blame only for the physical burden... I am killing him!" he remembered last night when he cried feeling the blame for if he had been stronger Haldir wouldn't have pushed himself too hard, but know the realization was too shocking to even think in crying. And then it was the really disturbing letter from Galadriel... He hold himself so tightly that again he reopen his arm wound, pain fill all his senses but it was somewhat calming and he didn't stop until he heard soft footsteps. 

Forcing himself to appear calm he breathed deeply, oblivious that his hand and sleeve were painted red with blood. 

"I am glad you are better" a soft voice made him jump, he didn't expect that person!

"Haldir!" he tried to stood up but the world spun around him and he lost balance, Haldir hold him quickly before the prince hit the ground.

"Take it easy, you are still weak" seeing that Legolas was going to discussed he scowled tenderly "and don't tried to deny it"

"And you?" Legolas said anxiously grabbing Haldir's sleeve

"I just needed a rest, now I am fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Legolas, I am not you to deny when I am not well" The prince was famous for always hide any weakness to the dismay of everyone. The worst was that he had an exceptional ability to hide it and pretend he was fine. "What happened?" Haldir's sudden change took the prince for surprise and looking in the direction the guardian was looking he realized the blood, and he then was aware of the pain, but he just couldn't tell Haldir how his wound had reopened.

"I... I don't know" he said sheepishly

"Maybe you moved too much"

"Perhaps" The Lothlorién elf didn't like the elusive eyes of Legolas but before he could say anything a third voice interrupted them

"Haldir! You have recovered!" Elrohir said cheerfully. Although he knew what Haldir felt for his lover he couldn't deny that they were friends and looking him exhausted and unconscious wasn't something the younger twin wished to see again.

"Totally, young one" 

"We are not young anymore" Elrohir complained and Haldir started laughing

"Your brother told me exactly the same thing" Elrohir turned around were Elladan was and they share and identical smile.

"Legolas wound had reopen" Haldir said then and Legolas cursed, he had hoped that his friend had forgotten.

"What?!" Elrohir was at his side faster than the light and was examining the prince's arm closely "When I went to look for Elladan you were alright"

"That proves that you can't let him alone" Elladan teased the younger elf who threw a deadly glance that made the older twin laughed. Haldir feeling uncomfortable looking at the lovers, for although they tried not to be too caressing with each other, he still could feel the love between them.

"Well, I will leave you three now. To tell the true I am hungry and Lord Elrond wants us to be in his study in a couple of hours."

"See you then"

"Now, come inside and let me take a look at your wound" Elrohir said when Haldir was gone and helping the younger elf the three went inside.

"I... I don't think that we must leave Haldir alone" Legolas said worried, he didn't want to tell the twins about Haldir dying from a broken heart because it wasn't his secret after all and he thought that the guardian wouldn't like anyone to know but in deep of his heart he couldn't tell them because then they will despite him and he preferred dead than his lover and best friend hating him, 

"I doubt he will be alone" Elladan said smiling impishly "It is more likely that Glorfindel is making him company"

"I don't understand" Legolas said puzzled while Elrohir cleaned and dressed his wound

"He loves him" Elrohir said, in the long nights Legolas had been resting, Elladan always was there and because they shared everything as best friends, the older twin had told his brother about his little chat with Glorfindel before the incident of the woods.

"Are you sure?"   
"Of course! Glorfindel confessed to me" Elladan said proudly. As well as he shared everything with his twin, he shared it with his best friend.

"Just like that?" Legolas said amazed

"Well, no. Actually I asked him" Elladan smiled sheepishly

"What?!" Legolas opened his eyes very big "Elladan you really are an imp"

"Look who is talking. Remind me please, who was the one who asked Rumil..."

"Alright, alright. Peace." Legolas said laughing merrily, a sound that eased the twins hearts.

"He got you" Elrohir said mischievously

"Not as frequent as you"

"Legolas..." the three laughed, but although the easy teasing, in the deep of his heart Legolas felt as worse as ever. He wasn't just killing Haldir, but was harming Glorfindel as well.

TBC...

Don't forget to review 


End file.
